lotrofandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Hobbiton
One of the oldest settlements of the Shire, Hobbiton is the large village near the eastern borders of the Eastfarthing, notably the village in which Bag End is located above the lane of Bagshot Row. This is the home town of Bilbo Baggins, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. The village of Hobbiton is known throughout the Shire for its superior farming fields, and landmarks such as the Party Tree, the Grange, and the Sandyman family mill. The Ivy Bush Inn The Ivy Bush is the the inn and tavern in Hobbiton, and is a centre of gossip and story-telling for Hobbiton, Bywater and the surrounding parts of the Shire. Hereward Loamsdown is the Tavern Keep of the Ivy Bush, serving various spirituous beverages and provisions to travellers seeking rest and merriment. Shirriff Robin Smallburrow can also be found inside the Ivy Bush Inn. Beside the fireplace, a Storyteller is telling fantastical tales to three little Hobbit Children. The Hill The Hobbiton Hill, commonly called simply The Hill, overlooks the town of Hobbiton. It was in this Hill that Bungo Baggins, father of Bilbo Baggins, tunneled into to establish Bag End at 1 Bagshot Row. The Hill is also home to the Party Tree. Bag End Bag End was excavated by Bungo Baggins, father of Bilbo Baggins, when Bungo married Belladonna Took. Bilbo inherited Bag End upon the death of his mother, Belladonna, in III 2934. Bilbo lived alone in Bag End until around III 2989 when he officially adopted his orphaned cousin Frodo Baggins and invited him to move into Bag End. When Bilbo left the Shire in III 3001, he bestowed ownership of Bag End to Frodo. After many long years of coveting the Baggins family Hobbit-hole, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins has acquired Bag End from Frodo Baggins who sold it to the Sackville-Bagginses when he left the Shire to move to Crickhollow in Buckland. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and her son Lotho Sackville-Baggins are standing outside of Bag End. :See: Bag End @ LOTRO Lorebook :See: Bag End @ Encyclopedia of Arda :See: Bag End @ Tuckborough.net The Party Tree The Party Tree, the center piece of the Party Field, is a gathering site for all the Shire, where Hobbits celebrate seasonal festivals and important birthdays such as the famous party for Bilbo Baggins' 111st and Frodo Baggins' 33rd birthdays on 22 September, III 3001. Opal Goodbody can be found preparing delicacies for upcoming celebrations at the ovens near the Party Tree. A Party Planner and Labourers can also be found preparing for an upcoming party for Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. During seasonal festivals, the Dance Leader teaches revelers to dance around like a Hobbit and conducts a dancing challenge. The Tavern League members also hold drinking contests at the Party Tree. :See: Party Field @ Encyclopedia of Arda Farmlands Hobbiton's superior farmlands are renowned throughout the Shire and surrounding areas. Olo Proudfoot is the Expert Farmhand at the Superior Vegetable Farmland, and Porto Brownlock is the Novice Farmhand at the Superior Pipe-weed Farmland. : Stable Bogo Chubb is the Stable-master for Hobbiton, offering adventures the chance to purchase a horse or pony ride to various nearby stables such as Brockenborings, Michel Delving, Needlehole, Stock and even West Bree. Townsfolk : Landmarks :* The Grange stores much of the grain, hay, and foodstuffs produced by the farmers of Hobbiton. :* Sandyman's Mill has provided ground corn for local Hobbits for generations. :* The Bywater Bridge crosses the Water, a tributary of the River Brandywine. :* Appledores farm produces some of the sweetest fruit in the Shire. Lore External Reference :* Hobbiton (Landmark) @ LOTRO Lorebook :* Hobbiton (Lore) @ LOTRO Lorebook :* Hobbiton @ Encyclopedia of Arda :* Hobbiton @ Wikipedia Category:Lore